This invention relates generally to apparatus for removing trees and, more particularly, is directed to a tree cutting apparatus utilizing a circular horizontally positioned saw for severing a tree or the like below ground level.
After trees have been cut, such as during tree harvesting operations or land clearing operations, there typically remains a section of a tree stem extending above the surface of the ground. This section of the tree stem, typically referred to as a tree stump, results due to cutting of the tree at a level above the ground where the trunk or stem of the tree begins to taper outwardly to the root portion thereof. In many cases, tree stumps are left for natural environmental decomposition (such as weather, insects and the like). Tree stumps are also removed by explosives, although this is a dangerous and expensive practice.
Should it become desirable to use the ground surface before the tree stumps have time for natural decomposition, the tree stumps can present a hazard to the intended user. It is, therefore, desirable to accomplish efficient removal of the tree to a level at or slightly below the grade level of the ground without leaving a tree stump for subsequent removal. Of course, it is desirable to accomplish such removal of a tree without causing undo disturbance of the ground, such as would occurred during stump removal by such mechanical implements as dozers, or by blasting, etc.
As is clear from a review of the prior art, many different types of stump removers have been developed. For the most part, these devices are of complicated and expensive construction. The stump removal apparatus of Bartlett (U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,134) and Pickel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,905) are supported by the three-point hitch structure of a tractor and driven by the power take-off system of the tractor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,022 to Ver Ploeg, et al., shows a tractor drawn wheel mounted stump cutter device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,613 to Franzen, et al., shows a tractor supported stump grinder having plural saw blades for cutting of the stump. U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,691 to Jeffres discloses a tractor supported apparatus having a chain type cutter driven in rotary manner. Other stump cutting devices of interest are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,509 to Kehler, 3,308,860 to Deshano, 3,568,740 to Speakman, 3,911,979 to Rousseau, and 4,271,879 to Shivers, Jr., et al.
Tree cutting apparatus are also well known in the prior art. The tree cutting apparatus of Smith et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,540) is connected to a tractor which supplies power for the saw and may be lifted from the ground for transport by the tractor. The power driven saw is guided along a frame which is supported on the ground at a selected angle of tilt so that the saw may be projected downwardly at an angle to cut a tree partially below ground level. Other tree cutting apparatus of interest are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,952 to White, 2,787,298 to Le Tourneau, 3,818,957 to Schoonover, and 4,437,500 to Larose.